


One Step For Two Peoples

by Merfilly



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-13
Updated: 2008-04-13
Packaged: 2017-10-04 08:10:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment before the chrysalis</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Step For Two Peoples

She refused to be nervous. This path had been chosen by her as the right way to forge a better future. Ever since the Minbari had learned the truth behind humans, this step had been a needed one to make.

She was ready. She had made all her preparations. Lennier would see to anything necessary during the process.

Once she had begun, there would be no going back. As with all things of worth, there was risk. Nothing came without cost, at least nothing of importance.

She was not afraid, though, as she embraced her future as the bridge between two peoples.


End file.
